1. Field of the Prior Art
The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having
a base body made of insulating material, which defines a base level with its bottom and in which terminal tracks for stationary contact elements and terminal elements for stationary and moving contact elements are formed, PA1 a swivelling armature, which is arranged above the base body and whose axis of rotation extends parallel to the base level, PA1 a contact spring arrangement, which is fixedly connected to the armature via a coveringr made of insulating material, which cooperates with the stationary contact elements of the base body corresponding to the motion of the armature, and which comprises two transverse torsion spring ridges that project from the covering, the contact springs of said contact spring arrangement and the torsion spring ridges being produced from a common plate, PA1 a coil, whose axis extends parallel to the base level and perpendicular to the armature's axis of rotation, and whose winding terminal elements penetrate through the base level perpendicularly, and PA1 a core that is arranged in the coil axially, at whose ends pole shoes adjoin which are directed toward the armature, these forming at least one working air (Yap with the armature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent application EP 0 197 391 B2 teaches a polarized relay whose armature is borne by a pair of contact springs. The contact springs are movable together with the armature and are respectively fitted in their center region with a rotational arm that extends transversely, 25 which is connected fixedly to a contact piece at a base body. The rotational arms are formed at the contact springs as one piece and represent elastic torsion elements with limited deformation ability. However, horizontally situated torsion spring ridges carry the disadvantage that the torsion spring ridges are also subjected to forces in the vertical of non-negligible magnitude, thereby limiting a constant precision of the air gap between armature and magnet, and, between stationary and working contacts. Furthermore, in the relay taught in EP 0 197 391 B2, the terminal tabs of the torsion spring ridges are curved downward and connected to center contact terminal pins in a recess at the base body. This produces a poorer accessibility to the fixing points of the terminal tabs of the torsion spring ridges at the center contact terminal pieces, thereby making a simple and precise adjustment difficult.